Beyond the sky
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: El Chronicle sequel for season 1. An Elsword and Cosmic Break crossover.


**Shiraga: **an El Chronicle sequel for SS1. at first i intended to make Add end up in another elrios, but that is just too mainstream, so i wrote this crossover for the sequel in the end. enjoy folks.

cast: i dont own any of them, they belonged to their rightful owner

Add from elsword

Luto Mikazuchi, Isamine Homura. Crimrose, Lily Rain, Resha, Eris, Amy from Cosmic Break

at the part that have the (*), play the "Love is a beautiful pain" piano version for atmosphere.

note: Cosmic Break doesnt really have a canon story, except for promote manga for new character, so some of them I made up to fit the story.

* * *

**Beyond the sky, into space**

"Raven, you in charge while I'm gone."

Raven stared at him for a while then smiled back.

"Take care."

Add moved closer to the wormhole, only an inch away from it. Then he leaped into it.

"ADD!"

* * *

-inside the wormhole—

"So this is inside a wormhole huh?"—Add said while looking around the wormhole, a place that none in both Elrios and demon realm have take a step inside. While floating, Add saw many fragments showing the things that were happening in other dimensions. After a while, he saw a floating dark orb. "Gotcha."—Add had found the Ancient Wyvern core, the thing that created this wormhole. He clenched his fist and about to strike, sensing the incoming danger, the core released a dark energy wave and caused the space in the wormhole to shake continuously.

"Tch, look like you don't want to have a happy afterlife huh? Particle Accel!"—Add gritted then shot a massive blast of energy toward the core. It dodged but some part of the attack managed to hit it. The core created an escape then fled. Because of his attack and the core previous one, the wormhole had become unstable and about to collapse. Add then recalculated the equations in his dynamos so they can create a portal in an unstable space like the collapsing wormhole and also to track down the core.

"Let see where will you lead me to. Kehehehe."

* * *

-Yamato planet—

Sound of alarm bells along with red light flashing, as 2 figures were walking along the path.

"Luto, what is the enemy situation?"—one female figure asked, she had magenta hair, braided into 2 big tails with 3 smaller ones. She wore black uniform with a white coat. The other figure name Luto, with an eyepatch over he left eye, black outfit and a sword hanging on her side, responded back. "They have broke through our first defense line, this time they are even more aggressive then the last wave. At this rate, they will get to this base soon."

"We still haven't found out about the factor that caused the enemy to become this aggressive. Few days ago, they process were still very slow. But until yesterday, they have started to take the offensive side of the battle."—Luto continued and started to worry a bit. The white haired female figure, with her soft speaking, turned around and reassured the panicking girl. "Don't worry Luto, we will find out the source soon."—Luto, who was panicked, eased a bit and smiled back in response. "Yes, Director Isamine."

The white haired figure, name Isamine also smiled back. "Sir, the enemies have broke through the second defense line and closing in fast!" "Every, prepare for battle. Do not let them come any closer."—Isamine still remained calm gave the order. Thene herself, Luto and the troops then proceeded to battle.

On the battlefield, after a long while of fighting, Isamine troops have started to reach their limit, while Luto side, she was the only one left that still standing. "Huff huff, no matter how many I cut, they just keep on coming."—Luto, at this point had also become exhausted. "Luto, something big is coming your way. Fall back and wait for reinforcement!" –Isamine said through the communicator.

"I don't think that possible Director Isamine."—Luto responded back while looking up. A gigantic robot, it body covered with a large amount of cannons with hoard of smaller robots flying around it. "Just fall back Luto, I'm coming."—Isamine said then hurriedly zoomed toward Luto direction. Meanwhile, Luto was being drained to her last bit of energy as the flying bots constantly blitz down on her. She was struggling to both cutting down the assaulting bots and dodging the giant fortress laser at the same time. The number of flying bots decreased rapidly, but Luto soon reached her last bit of energy. "Sorry Director Isamine, I failed you."—she said while stabbing her sword on the ground to support her. The giant fortress lifted up one of it leg then stamped down on the small figure compared to it gigantic size. Luto shut her eyes to embrace for the attack.

"Kehehehehe. First time something dared to enter my space without my permission."

Luto then opened her eyes as she heard a voice instead of a giant mechanic feet slamming down on her. She saw the fortress feet disappeared into a crack in space. Then the giant fortress feet exploded and being pushed back. From the crack, a figure with black outfit, black coat and also had an eyepatch over his left eye, silver hair stepped out form it. "Great, look like that damn core lead me into the middle of a war."—the figure said after looking around, without even the slightest of surprise on his face, as the sight of fighting, war and wasteland of a battlefield, all are already too familiar with him. The giant fortress, sensing new threat then stamped it feet down again.

"Look out!"—Luto shouted at the figure. Smoke and dust filled the air as the giant feet hit the ground. When the smoke died down, the figure still standing, with purple electricity running along his body, he was pushing back the feet with 2 hands. "Strong brute force you got. But still no match for dynamos maximum threshold!"—the figure said as he caused the fortress feet exploded. The flying bots, sensing the new threat then started to assault the figure. The figure leaped into the air on his devices and immediately destroyed one flying bots. "Interesting design. Ultilizing the gliding capability to the highest. Yet, lacked too much strength."—he said as he crushed the flying bots.

"Kehahahaha! Coming one by one is so annoying. All of you just come at once so I don't have to waste my time!"—the figure laughed maniacally as he constantly stroke down any flying bots that dared to come near him. He kept striking them down, and they kept on coming. "You think you can win by outnumbered me? Naïve, so naïve! EMP Shock!"—the figure emitted an electronic field around him, which caused all the flying bots to become useless instantly. Thanks to him, Isamine had enough time to get to Luto place. "Luto!"—Isamine got by Luto side, who was kneeling while stabbing her sword on the ground to support her. "You okay?"—Luto nodded back, still not moving her gaze away from the mysterious figure. The giant fortress now had recovered from the previous explosion, stood up again.

"Now you back for more huh? I'll send you to the netherworld!"—the figure shouted as his dynamos started to charge up energy. They began to twirl around him while unleashing massive amount of energy.

"Dooms Day!"

The figure slammed his fist down, unleashing even more massive energy blast. The shockwave from the attack instantly wiped out the rest of the flying bots and the giant fortress. Isamine used her coat to cover herself and Luto to block the dust. When the smoke faded, the giant fortress became motionless, only part of it body began to emit electricity, with piles of what used to be an army of flying bots. "Tch, and I expected a lot more from your size and weaponry."—the figure said as he stepped one of his feet on the fortress head while inspecting it remains.

"Who…is that man?"—Isamine asked, still a bit shocking. "I have no idea…but he just took out the Gultred along with an army of bots…such destructive power."—Luto answered. The 2 females stared at the figure until he dropped on the ground. "Tch, just great timing. Scanner jammed because of that core dark energy. These things are only battle unit. Guess I need to find spare parts somewhere else."—the figure inspected the rest of the bots remnants then began to move. "Ah w…Wait!"—he turned around as he heard someone voice to see 2 females moving closer to him.

"I'm Isamine, Homura Isamine. This is Luto Mikazuchi. Thank you for saving my subordinate."—Isamine introduced herself and Luto to their savior. The figure inspected the 2 female a bit then also introduced himself. "The name Add, just Add."

"Add, once again, thank you for saving Luto."—Isamine said then about to bow her head again, but Add motioned his hand that she don't need to bow. "Can you tell me where is this place?"—he asked, after looking around the unfamiliar scenery. "You don't know? This is Yamato Planet, and I'm the director of the Yamata system foreign affair bureau."

"Yeah…never heard. I got here after entering a wormhole."—Add told Isamine how he got here. "I'm currently looking for something. The scanner led me here, but now it jammed."—he showed the jamming, sparking device, with several broken part on it. "Is there any place I can find spares parts to fix this?" –Add asked. "Maybe our scientist can help. Let return to the base first."—Isamine advised, then the trio returned to the base. "Welcome back, Director Isamine, Luto Mikazuchi and…"—a soldier greeted at the door, he startled a bit when seeing their commander returned with a stranger. "He is Add and he is going to stay with us for a while."—Isamine said, the soldier nodded back in confirm.

The trio moved toward the commander deck so Isamine can update with the report. Then they walked past the hangar where the robot soldiers deploy into battle. They were being repair after the continuous battles. Add stopped to observe them for a bit. Luto and Isamine without noticing it, continued to move toward the commander deck. "Welcome back, Director Isamine."—a navigator greeted as the door opened. "What is the enemy status?"—Isamine asked. "We detected an energy wavelength similar to that of a wormhole, appeared near the Gultred several minutes ago. After that, the enemies have retreated or got destroyed."—the navigator reported back the good news. "That good to hear. And everyone, I would like you to meet…"—Isamine turned around, but the one that she was going to introduced was nowhere in sight.

"Add?"—she looked around to find his trace, but to no avail. "Hey commander, you should come and check this out!"—a soldier bot shouted from outside. Isamine and Luto immediately ran outside, to the hangar.

"Wrench."

"Plasma screwdriver."

"Dynamos, reboot that one over there and refilled this one power."

Add was repairing all the damaged robots at the same time with the help of his dynamos. From fixing their circuits, refill their energy to rebooting their system. "We were lacking on man power, then he just showed up out of nowhere."—a girl with big glasses said while wiping her sweat. "I don't know who he is, but his skill is just amazing!"—she continued in awe. After 15 minutes, Add had done with repairing all the soldier bots. They all have been rebooted and ready for action. Add wiped his hand, then he saw Luto and Isamine at the corner of his eye, so he walked toward them.

"You said you came from another dimension, yet you can fix all of them that fast?"—Luto asked back. "I didn't score perfect score back then at school in technology for nothing. The appearance maybe different a bit, but their basic is still the same."—Add said as all the bots started to praise him at how fast and how good he did with the maintenance. "So, where is the scientist that you mentioned?"—Add asked, the girl with big glasses from earlier then raised her hand. "Here. I'm a mechanic and a scientist. I'm specialized in analysis and recover data."—the girl said then led Add to her lab.

"Sorry if it a little bit messy."—the girl said as she turned on the light. The lab was a total mess. Paper scattered on the table while piles of other mechanical thing lying on the floor, but that didn't surprise the white hair at all. "I used to see something even worse."—Add said then placed the scanner and his dynamos on the table. "Such…such…beautiful machines! They are so small yet they can emit energy strong enough to take out a Gultred!"—the girl examined the devices for a while then started drooling, her eyes were shining as the urge to study Add weapon started to build up inside her. "Just…try not to destroy my weapon and scanner okay?"—Add said, but the girl seemed to be deep in her world so she couldn't hear it. Add then exit the room, leaving the 'hungry for science' girl alone.

"_Heh, a different world, yet many things are still familiar."_—Add smiled to himself as these familiar scenes reminded him of his home. "KYAAAA! He looks cold but his smile is too handsome!"—then he noticed some squealing at a nearby corner. He turned to the direction and saw some girls started to run away. Not paying much attention to it, he turned away and moved toward the commander deck. He entered the room while Isamine and Luto were having a conversation with the group of scout that just returned.

"There you are. How is the fixing process going?"—Isamine asked as Add entered the commander deck. "She is working on it. And what is this fragment?"—Add asked while pointing at the black fragment on the table. "The scout returned after collecting it from the body of the Gultred that you defeated earlier. We are picking up signal of a strange type of energy which seemed to be the factor that caused the enemy to become aggressive recently."—Luto said then brought up a holographic screen showing the data about the fragment. Add examined the data for a while then shoved his hand into his pocket. He took out a broken piece of the Ancient Wyvern core and putted it on the table. The scanner scanned it for a while then compared the result, a perfect match.

"Kehehehe. Who would have thought that I can find you this soon."—he smirked, while the others still haven't understood yet, Add continued. "The thing that caused these robots to become aggressive, is the thing that I'm looking for. It ran away from my world to here, and my mission is to destroy it."—Luto then turned at the navigator. "Give me the location of the source of this thing."—the navigator activated the tracking wave, after a while the result was sent to the commander screen. "The strange energy appeared at the enemy days 2 days ago. But about 3 hour ago, it had already sneaked into a transporting ship and left Yamato atmosphere." "Where is that ship heading?"

"According to the schedule at the space port, the ship that it sneaked on will be heading to…Cosmic Ark."—the navigator said, everyone gasped except for Add and Isamine. "Prepare a ship to leave as soon as possible. We must not waste anymore time. If that thing spread it power at the Cosmic Ark, who know what will happen."—Isamine ordered, the navigators then immediately get to work. "The preparation might take a while. Luto, why don't you take Add around for a tour?"—Isamine advised. Luto nodded back then along with Add, the 2 left the room.

"And finally, this is the library."—the tour ended as Luto led Add into the library. It was filled with millions of books on many bookshelves. Add picked up a book and flipped one page, instantly a holographic screen appeared, displaying what was written in the books. From the history of the universe to each individual planets. Add was fascinated by a world that he had never seen before, and it didn't stop on one planet, it even spread wide into space. Then they left the library, Luto then led Add to a room that was prepared while he stays here. After dinner, Add came back to the library and spent his whole night there, reading the books.

* * *

Later morning, the preparation had completed. Isamine entered the library to call for Add. She saw he was sleeping on the table, with piles of books around him. "Impressive, he read all these books in one night?"—Isamine said quietly as to not wake the white hair male. Then she noticed a holographic screen, showing a picture. Add stood in the middle, crossing his arm. Next to him was a long black haired female, a male with a mechanical arm and a female with green hair next to him. A female with purple hair was scolding at a redhead male, the redhead female next to him, they both seemed to be sibling, a female with short white hair similar to him was having a cup of tea, a blond male with 2 proportions of hair that looked like animal ears and the rest of his team. The line '9th Sky Division' was written underneath. "You got such a big family back home Add."

* * *

The ship then took off to the sky, and soon left the Yamato atmosphere behind, proceeding into space. "So this is 'space' huh?"—Add said while looking at the outside from the window. "Your world hadn't reached out into space yet?"—Luto asked. "I'm a general of a division that soar the skies. I thought that the skies were the highest limit, but I never knew that there were many more incredible things beyond it."—Add said, still enjoying the beautiful sight above the skies that he once thought was the final limit. After a while, the ship soon reached the Cosmic Ark and prepared to land.

* * *

-On the ground, Cosmic Ark—

"AH~~~ I overslept again!"—a girl with blonde hair, wearing a red battle suit was flying as fast as she could toward the Cosmic Ark. Somehow, she managed to get there in time. "Crimrose! Overhere!"—a girl with light blue hair, clad in a battle suit with the same color as her hair waved at the blonde. "Sorry guys, I overslept again." "Geez, you are always like that."—the girl with blue hair, name Lily Rain pouted at her friend, name Crimrose. "Is that a ship coming?"—Crimrose asked after noticed that a ship was descending. "Yeah, look like it from Yamato."—Crimrose lifted an eye brown as the word 'Yamato' came to her ear. "It been a long time since we get to meet Luto. Let go, hope she is on deck."—Crimrose said then they both ran to the hangar.

The ship from Yamato planet finally landed. Luto proceeded outside then she noticed 2 familiar figures. "Luto! This way this way!"—Crimrose waved at her. "Long time no see, Crimrose, Lily."—Luto smiled at the 2 as Crimrose gave her a warm hug. "So are you going to stay here this time?"—Lily asked full of expectation. "Well, that depends. Director Isamine is also coming this time, if we can deal with the problem that we came here for, maybe I can stay for a day or two."—Luto answered, Isamine after saluting the one in charge, walked toward the trio. "You must be Crimrose and Lily Rain. Thank you for taking care of Luto back then while she was here."—Isamine said then bowed. "N-nice to meet you too. I'm Crimrose." "I'm Lily Rain, nice to meet you."

"So what is the reason for your trip here?"—Lily asked. "Actually, this mission belonged to someone else from another world. It would be better if he explained to you by himself. Ah, look, he is coming."—Crimrose and Lily, being taken by their curiosity looked at the direction where Isamine pointed. Add after done with the explanation to the one in charge, proceeds toward the group.

"Crimrose, Lily, I would like you to meet Add. Add, this is my friends, Crimrose and Lily Rain."

Add then explained how he got here and his mission. "Until they can locate the source of that dark energy, guess we have some free time. I want to review my memories here. Why don't you and Director Isamine tag along?"—Luto asked the 2. "I want to visit Luto school too." "Guess another tour won't hurt."

Then the group took a tour around the Cosmic Ark. The place was a school used to train bots to defend the galaxy against evil. It had a large variety of training program, from land/air combat, support, even long range artillery class. "Heh, this sure brought back a lot of memories."—Add laughed as the Cosmic Ark reminded him of Velder Military school. "Oh yeah, what does your school looks like Add?"—Crimrose asked.

"Well, my old school is a military school, so the rule is a bit stricter than what I'm seeing here. But it had many things in common with this place. We have many classes with the veterans from the Great War in the past as our teacher."—Add said as he moved along with the group. "The variety of training program is large, from frontline combat, back line support, strategy and technology. Sometime we will divide into 2 groups and fight a simulated battle. I don't have many friends back then because I did a special test to skip 2 years at school"—Add stopped for a while then continued.

"I wanted to join the military sooner to achieve my goal. But I don't think that decision is wrong. Because of that decision, I had made many new friends. They are my underlings, but they are important to me, to the point that can be called a 'family'."—Add finished his story as he lifted his head up to the sky. Then the alarm bells went off. "And of course, sometime we have real battle, dealing with some annoying pests."

"Alert! Enemy detected! All battle units in Cosmic Ark please proceeded to the hangar for battle!"

"No matter where you go, you always have uninvited guest."—Add said then the group headed to the hangar. "Where is the enemy coming from?"—the commander asked. "They are coming toward us from the east and north-east, with large number."—the navigator reported back. "All hand prepare for battle!"

The group had reached the hangar. Crimrose and Lily then armed themselves with weapon and get into position along with the other bots. "The enemies are coming from 2 directions. We will divide into 2 troops: Crimrose, Lily and Director Isamine group will take care of the east, the rest will head to north-east. Okay, to the battlefield!"—the commander bot said then opened the hangar door. "Add, I just received some news. Your dynamos will be transfer here immediately. We will head out first."—Isamine said. All bots immediately rushed outside and divided into 2 troops as planned. Crimrose and Lily fly in their battle suit, Luto and Isamine traveled by foot.

"Enemies spotted! 3 units are coming this way!"—Crimrose said as her radar picked up the enemy signal. "Lily! 9 o'clock!" "Got it!"—Lily responded than pulled out 2 rifles and took down the bots. Then a wave of land bots rushed at them, but immediately got sliced in half by Luto and Isamine. The enemy artillery shot a barrage of missiles toward the group, Crimrose then brought up her shields and completely nullified the missile.

"I'm picking up multiple high energy reactions, it the Gultred!"—Crimrose yelled as she knew what those energy signals belonged to. Just as predicted, an army of both land and air unit escorting 3 Gultred came rushing at the group at high speed. As soon as the team got in their range, the 3 Gultred shot multiple lasers at them. Crimrose immediately brought up her shield, but there were too many lasers.

"Reverse Circle!"

Add charged from behind on his dynamos right at the wave of laser and open multiple cracks in space. The laser entered the cracks, then Add opened the exit right on top of the flying bots. "How do you feel being hit by your own lasers?"—Add mocked. The bots then immediately rushed at him as they saw him as the highest threat. "Don't be so rush. I still got a lot trick up my sleeve. Like…Stardust Shower!"—Add then disappeared into a crack and opened a giant portal above the enemies, rained down on them millions of gravity spheres.

"Phase Shift."—Add swiftly dodged all of the Gultred grenades that were sent at him. "Don't even think that you can win again me with number and size, I battled something even worse than the 3 of you combined!"—Add shouted then teleported right in the middle of the 3 Gultred. "EMP Shock!"—he emitted an electromagnetic wave to immobilize the 3 Gultred. "Now, I'll let you 3 have your most painful ending."—he let out a big grinned as the devilish aura covered his figure. His dynamos then started twirling around him while releasing massive energy. "You 2 might want to stay back a bit."—Isamine said as she motioned Crimrose and Lily to fall back a bit.

"Dooms Day!"

Add slammed his fist down, unleashing even more massive energy explosion. The 3 Gultred took all of the damage and got blasted into pieces along with the rest of the flying and land bots. "If Chung and him were here, they would scream my ear drums out." Add then returned to the group, with Crimrose and Lily still being shock and speechless. "Cosmic Ark to Crimrose and Lily."—Add waved his hands in front of Crimrose and Lily face. Being dragged back to reality, Crimrose and Lily started to ask Add a lot of questions at the same time. "Ok, ok, one question at a time please."

"Are those things your weapon?"—Crimrose asked while pointing at the dynamos. "They are my Dynamos. I created them using the knowledge of a race name 'Nasod' . It consisted of many functionalities : scout, battle, moving, making holographic map, storing data, Nasod armor, etc."

"What were those glass-breaking thingies that you used to redirect the Gultred lasers? Was that an advanced form of teleport?"—then it Lily turn to ask.

"I would prefer it as time jump, but since just now I only used it to change the lasers, you could also say it a kind of teleport."

"Time jump?"—Crimrose and Lily titled their head to one side as the word 'time jump' was kinda new to them. "Wanna check it out?"—Add asked, Crimrose and Lily nodded back, Luto and Isamine were also curious so the 2 also nodded. Add then opened a crack then motioned the 4 to step inside. They travel through a dark purple space, until they reached another crack.

"This is…my house."—Crimrose said as she realized the familiar living room. Then they looked down to see another Crimrose was lying on the sofa, sleeping and drooling, with only her T-shirt and her panty. "Wah..D..DON'T LOOK!"—the girl began to blush as she tried to cover Add eyes. "Why? You had a nice body there."—Add teased, then the Crimrose on the sofa woke up and started to change clothe because she overslept, again.

Then they returned to the present. "That…was me yesterday…I stayed up late watching TV and ended up sleeping on the sofa."—Crimrose said while still blushing. "If I can time jump like you, maybe I can go back in time to stop myself from oversleep."

"That is not a very wise solution. If you change something in the past, you will change an event in the present, and sometime it will lead to many unpredictable consequences."—Add said as the group returned to Cosmic Ark. The enemies have been eliminated, and it was already noon. Crimrose and Lily wanted to spend more time with Luto so they stayed on the ship. Add proceeded back to his room to read books while Isamine went to the commander deck to for report.

Add was on the bed reading a book about the history of Cosmic Ark, then he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in."-the door opened, it was Crimrose, Lily and Luto. "Need something?" "No, we thought you were boring so we just paid you a visit."—Lily smiled. Then they spent the night in Add room, talking about many things.

* * *

Morning came, Add opened his eyes, he tried to move his hand to take off the book on his face, but he it something was holding his hand back. "Hm…I can't move."—he ordered his dynamos to take the book off. He looked to his side and saw Crimrose on his left, Lily on his right and Luto on top of him.

"…_How the heck did this happen? Oh yeah, I was sleepy last night so I fell asleep first, but just 5 minute later these girls forgot that they are in my room, they thought this was their bed so they just get on and sleep."—_Add sighed, he slightly shifted a bit. "Mmmm…just 5 more minute."—Crimrose moaned. "Heh, Ara is so going to kill me for this if she ever found out."—being awaked by Add voice, the 3 girls opened their eyes. Realizing that they only wore their nightgown, in a boy room and on his bed, the 3 girls face turned as red as a certain redhead hair that Add knew, then they screamed his ear drums out. –SMACK SMACK SMACK—

Isamine was walking to the cafeteria. Then she saw Add and other girls sitting at a nearby table. "Good morning everyone."—Isamine greeted. "Morning."—Add turned around to greet back. Isamine noticed that the 3 girls face were extremely red while Add face had 3 red hand mark on. "What happened to your face?" "You don't want to know."—then a girl with silver hair in a waitress costume walked toward the table with 4 dishes on a tray. "Here is your order." "Thank you Eris."—Crimrose said. Then they all looked at Add dish that was emitting purple suspicious aura. "Umm…Add."

"Yes?"

"What did you order?"

"Fried Rice."

Then Lily and Crimrose started to whisper something.

"_If Eris is here as a waitress then that mean…"_

"_Today is Resha cooking shift."_

Add picked up the spoon and putted the rice into his mouth. Crimrose and Lily tried to stop him but it was too late. He swallowed the food, while Crimrose and lily looking at him worriedly. "What wrong with you 2?"—right at the moment Add finished his sentence, the Resha special fired rice started to have effect. Add coughed out some blood then collapsed on the table. Before he completely losed his conscious, he managed to use his blood to write a word on the table that describe his thought about the fried rice.

**"Deadgusting."**

Crimrose read the word out loud. "Resha, another customer fainted because of your fried rice."—Eris shouted into the kitchen from outside while poking Add with a stick. "Again? I had added more ingredients into it today."—then Crimrose and Lily carried him to the infirmary.

"Mmm…ugh, I still have some weird taste in my mouth."—Add looked around, then he saw a giant needle was coming down on him. "Oh, you are awake."—Amy, the nurse there said when seeing Add was holding on the needle. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"—Add managed to activate his nasod armor on time and stopped the giant needle. "Don't worry, it only hurt at the beginning, but you will feel better in no time."—Amy said with an angel smile of a nurse, but the giant needle in her hand said otherwise. "I doubt that."

Then the alarm went off. Add immediately exit the room and rushed to the hangar. "What is the enemy status?" "A very large number of enemies are coming this way sir. Their number are 3 times yesterday! "—the navigator reported. "Sir, we are picking up the same energy signal that Yamato sent to us! This time it very big!"—hearing the new, Add let out a big grin. "So you decided to take the proactive side huh?"

Every bot that can fight were deployed to the battlefield as the enemy number had increased greatly. Add then noticed his group, so he sped up to catch up with them. "You recover faster than I thought. Normally it would take a whole day for anyone that tried Resha fried rice to regain their conscious."—Crimrose teased. "Just exactly how many people that got poisoned by that thing?" "Uncountable."

"Anyway, they picked up the signal from the core among the enemies. I'll go on first, you guys catch up later!"—Add said then open a crack and disappeared into it. He reappeared again, in the middle of the enemy army. "Tch, wrong calculation. But whatever, it did save me some time instead looking for them. Paranoia!"-Add opened a big crack in space that immediately destroyed those around it. "Get out of my way! I have no time for you pest!"

Add rushed forward as he take down any bots that dared come near him. "Quake Buster! Gravity Buster!"—after a while, the number of enemy was still great. Then Add confronted a Gultred, but this one was completely different from the others. Instead of it giant, bulky body, it appearance was from both machine and bone, with a more agile and dragon form and 3 cannons became 3 heads. "Kek, I see that you gained some weight since our last encounter."—Add said while staring at the Wyvern new form. The Wyvern then roared to call the other bots. "Tch, still the same old trick."

"Kehehehehe, I'll send all to the nether world fast."

"Dust Anatomy! Neutron bomb!"—Add created a black hole while connecting his dynamos to all the bots and dragged them into one big hoard. "Conqueror!"—then he created an energy drill with massive power and detonated it, instantly destroyed all the bots that was caught by the black hole. "I'm sick of your damn old trick already."—Add said then took off his eyepatch, his sclera then turned black. "If completely eliminate the existence of evil is useless, then I'll destroy your physical body here, then your spiritual existence."—Add said then clenched his fist, purples electricity then started to build up around his body.

"Crushing Smash! Particle Accel! Psychic Storm! Sliding Slam! Moonlight Rhapsody! Dimensional Spark! Maximum Strike!"—Add continuously land hit after hit with highest ferocity. The Wyvern body quickly got annihilated. At last, only the core remained. Right before it had the chance to escape, Add summoned his 2 modules. A crack then opened and completely swallowed the core. "I offered you a better life, but you refused to. Everyone deserved a second chance, but not you."

"Oblivion Space!"

* * *

After dealing with the bots on their way, Isamine group finally reached Add position. They found pile of bot scraps lying all over the ground. Add was sitting on his dynamos, staring at the sunset. "Add!"—Crimrose shouted. Hearing her voice, Add got down from his dynamos. "Did you got it?"—Add then pulled out a small glass capsule, containing a black fragment. "This is all it remnant. Mission accomplished."—Crimrose and Lily then jumped in the air because of excitement. On the other battlefield, all the bots infected by the core energy have stopped working. Now they are just bunch of useless scrap. The group then returned to Cosmic Ark and threw a small party to celebrate their victory.

They threw the party in Director Isamine room. "Cheer, for our new friend from another dimension, Add. And cheer for his mission accomplishment."—Crimrose declared, then they all drank their drink. "So what are you going to do now Add?"—Isamine asked. "I'll stay here for a couple day, to make sure that all the remnant of the core are collected. Then…guess I'll go back home."-the last part somehow made the 4 girls a little bit sad. Then add noticed something in the corner of the room. "Is this a piano?"—Add asked while walked toward the instrument. "You know how to play it?"

(*) "A bit."—Add said then sat down on the chair and started playing. The girls stared at him in awe, but remained to enjoy silent as the gentle tune of music came to their ears. That night, somehow the sound of Add playing the piano was heard all over the Cosmic Ark. Everyone in Cosmic Ark, no matter what they were doing, immediately stopped just to listen to the music.

* * *

Few days later, Add spent his time scouting the field where the bots that were infected by the core energy used to be. After making sure that no remnant was left, he spent his time in the library. Sometime Crimrose and Lily have to drag him out of there. Finally, the day that he had to return home come.

"We have only met for someday ago, but the time with you was one of the best time I ever had."—Crimrose said to Add.

"Hey, it not like that I'll be gone forever. I got the coordinate of this dimension. Next time I'll bring my team along."—Add smiled back. Then he created another wormhole using the new device that he created. He moved in front of the wormhole then stopped and turned his head back. He pulled out a picture and smirked. "I'll have this as a souvenir then."

The picture he took was when he was on the bed with Crimrose, Lily and Luto. The 3 girl began blushing and yelling at him. He just let out a big laugh then leaped into the wormhole. "Geez, since when did he take that picture?"—Crimrose pouted. "I didn't know that you girls like the kind of man like him."—Isamine smiled. "WE ARE NOT!"

After reaching the coordinate, Add created a crack and stepped into it. The exit led him into the middle of a party, at the 'Guardian' HQ, in Elrios, his home.

"The party doesn't start until I walk in."


End file.
